Field
The present disclosure relates to a near field communication system for connecting a client electronic device to a host electronic device, and more particularly wherein the near field communication system includes a fiber-optic based cable comprising at least one active electronic device positioned at a terminal end of the cable configured for near field communication with the client device.
Technical Background
Conventional communication between client devices such as cell phones and a host device such as a personal computer have utilized direct electrical contact between the devices. For example, a universal serial bus (USB) cable is plugged at one terminal end into the client device and at the other terminal end into the host unit. That is, electrical contacts in the cable connect directly with electrical contacts in the client device, while similar connections are made between the other end of the cable and the host device and current flows between the client and host device through the cable. The client device is directly electrically tethered to the host, and in most cases, the devices are locked together by way of latches on the cable or the devices.
In some instances it may be desirable to eliminate the direct physical or electrical connection, or the tethering between the client and the host. Connections via copper cables are common, but may not support high-bandwidth (>1 Gbps) applications such as HD video. In addition, electrical contacts can corrode and electrical conduction can become unreliable. Mating receptacles are also susceptible to contamination and damage and provide an opening into the portable device package for possible ingress of contaminants and moisture. On the other hand, optical data communications technologies can achieve high data rates, but the optical connections can be easily impaired by contamination.
More recently, technology has been developed that facilitates radio wave communication between client and host devices. Antennas linked to the host are positioned at predetermined locations, such as within an enclosed area such as a room, wherein the antennas broadcast a signal to form a microcell operating in the far field with an effective range measured in meters or tens of meters. For example, an antenna might be placed in a conference room that broadcasts a signal that does not extend, for practical purposes, beyond the walls of the conference room. Such distributed systems utilize electromagnetic waves in the far field, or radiation zone.
High capacity millimeter wave wireless technologies can support high-bandwidth applications such as high definition video, but require high power, high-gain antenna arrays, beam steering and other advanced techniques.